


В нужном ритме

by Nafaniel



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Missing Scene, Restraints
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafaniel/pseuds/Nafaniel
Summary: - Слышишь, придурок... А научи меня делать это так, как ты, а то у меня самого ничего не выходит...Или о чужих вкусах не спорят.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 5





	В нужном ритме

Гинтоки проснулся глубокой ночью и начал судорожно дышать. Постепенно он понял, что это был лишь сон, но это отнюдь не успокоило самурая. Безумный, порывистый страх ушел, но стоило лишь смежить веки, как перед глазами проносились дикие картины прошлого – реки крови, тела павших товарищей и аманто вперемешку, поле мечей и чувство полной безнадёжности. Немного отдышавшись он оглянулся по сторонам и пришёл в недоумение — это не его комната, как ни посмотри. Рука, взъерошившая волосы, показалась какой-то слишком большой, да и сами волосы… Ровные? «Ками-сама, неужели ты наконец услышала мои просьбы?!?» — пронеслось у самурая в голове.

Окончательно проснувшись, Гинтоки начал искать зеркало, и тут до него дошло.

— Чёртов грузовик! Чёртов Хиджиката! Чёртова жизнь! — по мере того, как недавние события всплывали в памяти, парень злился все больше. Угораздило же их с Тоширо так нелепо встрять, торчи теперь в его мерзком теле, насквозь пропитанном никотином и майонезом.

Ругаясь, чем свет стоит, Гинтоки поднялся в надежде доползти до кухни и выпить чашку чаю, который служил ему отличным лекарством от бессонницы. Открыв дверь и увидев коридоры штаба Шинсенгуми, он поспешно захлопнул её и отполз назад. Даже такие привычные действия в темноте давались с трудом, он то и норовил запутаться в собственных конечностях. То, что они с Тоширо были примерно одинаковой комплекции, не давало ровным счетом ничего.

Кое-как вернувшись обратно в постель Гинтоки с тоской посмотрел в окно и понял, что просто так он не заснёт ну ни коим образом, а, раз чая в ближайшее время не предвиделось, то пришлось прибегнуть к, кхм, крайним методам.

Если бы в тот момент рядом находилась практически любая девушка Эдо, то она бы потеряла способность здраво мыслить. Вы только представьте — пустая комната, залитая мягким лунным светом и медленно, словно нерешительно, раздевающийся заместитель командующего Хиджиката Тоширо. Рельефный пресс, крепкие, поджарые ноги и мускулистые руки с сильными пальцами, которые тянулись к полувозбуждённому члену с выступающими венами.

Вздохнув, словно перед прыжком в воду, парень опустил руку на член. Тот, в свою очередь, чуть ли не моментально отозвался, быстро наливаясь кровью. 

«А Тоши то, тот еще засранец. Он что, каждый день этим занимается? Надо бы не забыть при встрече намекнуть, что как же так, у самого замкомандующего совсем не бывает настоящего секса?» - отметил про себя парень, гаденько ухмыльнувшись.

Если подумать, то у чужого тела — чужие законы, особенно в столь щекотливых вещах, но куда тут думать, если член уже вовсю стоит? У Гинтоки всегда был слегка… Экстремальный стиль. Его член вел себя, словно капризная барышня — ему вечно надо было угождать чем-то необычным, непредсказуемым, а потому процесс дрочки чаще всего напоминал вольную борьбу. Вот и сейчас, начав медленно, уже через десять секунд парень переключился на быстрый темп, затем снова замедлился. Разный наклон, ритм, сила сжатия, в какой-то момент Гинтоки вообще оторвал руку, чтобы выковырять очередную козявку. Представив, в каком «восторге» будет владелец комнаты, когда найдёт комочки соплей в разных углах, запульнул её подальше и, с чувством выполненного долга, вернулся к первоначальному занятию. Он погружался всё глубже в водоворот наслаждения, забыв наконец о том, что находился не в своем теле. Сильнее, медленнее, легко касаясь пальцами и сжимая чуть не до боли — с каждым изменением волна тёмного, подавляющего удовольствия, поднималась все выше, охватывала со всех сторон, и вот он, финал, яркий и внезапный, сорвавший с упрямо сжатых губ свистящий выдох. Гинтоки мог поклясться, что видел звёздочки перед глазами, очевидно было, что тело Хиджикаты не привыкло к подобному, если вообще хоть раз сталкивалось.

«Я тебя уделал еще и в этом, придурок Тоширо», — довольная ухмылка сменилась выражением блаженного спокойствия, после чего самурай натянул одеяло на подбородок и заснул.

Утром Гинтоки собрался, кое-как натянул форму и отправился в Йородзую. После того, как стало ясно, что произошло, этих двоих решили временно освободить от работы до дальнейшего выяснения обстоятельств. В принципе, в доме нашлось бы место, чтобы постелить им обоим, но после вчерашней вечерней драки Гинтоки и Тоширо буквально за шкирки растащили «по домам», в надежде на то, что они оба остынут до завтрашнего дня. 

В Йородзуе было непривычно тихо и сильно накурено. Саката страдальчески закатил глаза и распахнул настежь окна, чтобы выветрить противный запах. На кухне обнаружился мрачный как туча Хиджиката.

— Что, в нашей убогой столовой не подают царского майонеза? — съехидничал Гинтоки. 

Тоширо аж подскочил на месте, опрокинув пустой пакет из-под клубничного молока и банку, чьё содержимое не идентифицировалось как что-либо известное.

— Ты идиот, Гинтоки! Хоть бы постучал, прежде чем входить, так ведь и инфаркт заработать можно!  
— Я, между прочим, у себя дома, — напомнил самурай, — а ты тут мало того, что никто, так еще и шаришься по чужим холодильникам.  
— Было бы по чему шариться, у вас тут даже мышь побрезгует вешаться! Ни еды, ни спокойствия, понятное дело, что вы живете черти как! — Хиджиката уже брызгал слюной, своё тело или чужое, а ругаться с Гинтоки было в абсолютном порядке вещей.  
— Да, да, как скажешь, успокойся уже.

Хиджиката глубоко вдохнул и устало опустился на стул.

— Долго нам еще… Так? — в голосе не было ни намека на желание поскандалить, словно он стал совершенно другим человеком.  
— Эй, майонезный маньяк, приём! — Гинтоки пощелкал пальцами у того перед носом. Видеть собственную рожу настолько безысходной было невыносимо, стоило действовать, и быстро. Пусть хоть поколотит, только не сидит так, убитый горечью размышлений, — Э-э-эй, Тоширооо, а ты у нас, оказывается, извращенец.  
— Чего??? — Замком ожидаемо завелся с полоборота. Эти двое знали друг друга настолько хорошо, что могли предсказывать реакцию друг друга на любые вещи, чем не грех было воспользоваться.  
— Ну-у-у, знаешь, я вчера никак не мог уснуть, и мне пришла в голову гениально простая идея, как бы сбросить напряжение, — Гинтоки продолжал лениво вещать, но его насторожило выражение лица Тоши. Нет, злости и возмущения там было предостаточно, но к ним примешивалось кое-что еще… Что-то, что можно было назвать стыдом, интересом и досадой одновременно, — так вот, когда я все-таки переборол отвращение и сумел прикоснуться к себе, то есть тебе там, то я поехал по своей совершенной методике, слишком сложной, чтобы объяснить её твоему куцому мозгу, — Тоширо сломал сигарету пальцами, а Гинтоки остановился, словно размышляя.  
— Давай уже, придурок, рожай скорее. Или твои мозги окончательно слиплись от изобилия сладкого?   
— Да уж, замкомандующего, терпения вам не хватает, терпения. В общем, кончил я так, что у меня аж звёзды перед глазами заплясали, а, раз обычно я такого не наблюдаю, и тело было не моё, то с уверенностью могу сказать, что ты — грёбаный извращенец, Хиджиката Тоширо.

Тишина несколько минут прерывалась лишь звуками затяжек — замком курил прямо в квартире, мрачный и задумчивый. Наконец сигарета была затушена и он поднял на Гинтоки глаза:

— Так вот какого лысого я вчера два часа пропыхтел, пытаясь хоть что-то с твоим хреном сделать…

Вот это уже была даже не победа. Гинтоки хохотал так, что упал на пол, и продолжал там кататься, местами подвывая от смеха. Даже представлять себе картину, как Хиджиката трудится, недоумевая, почему же у него ничего не выходит, было смешно настолько, что до слёз. Тоширо сидел молча, багровый и угрюмый, и явно не находил ничего смешного в том, в какой ситуации они оказались. 

Насмеявшись вдоволь самурай поднялся с пола и прошёл к дальней полке навесного шкафа.

— Дети где? — спросил он.  
— Да фиг их знает…Сказали, что у них сегодня познавательная экскурсия по городу, с ночёвкой у Отае-сан.  
— Вот же ж черти, найдут ещё неприятностей на мою голову. Впрочем, ладно, раз они ушли, то у меня есть официальный повод сделать это.  
— Сделать что?!? — глаз Тоширо дёргался так неистово, что казалось, ещё чуть-чуть — и выскочит наружу.   
— Спокойствие, замком, и только спокойствие, оставь все свои извращённые мыслишки при себе, — с этими словами Гинтоки открыл шкаф, приподнял заднюю панель и извлек на свет огромную бутылку крепкого саке, — раз уж мы вынуждены торчать тут целый день, то почему бы не добавить капельку веселья?  
— Ты и вправду такой идиот, или притворяешься? Какое к чёрту саке? Просто уйди в другую комнату и не трогай меня.  
— Эээ, попрошу, это всё-таки мой дом, а потому я никуда не уйду. И перемещаться по комнатам тоже буду так, как мне заблагорассудится, — второй фразой самурай отсёк любые попытки Тоширо свинтить, — слушай, я всё-равно тебя достану, так что прекращай упрямиться. Или дьявольский замкомандующего боится трудностей?  
— Чего??? Это я то боюсь трудностей? Да я выпью больше тебя и буду трезвее! — Хиджиката отдавал себе отчёт в том, что он попросту повёлся на провокацию и его понесло, но остановиться было выше его сил. В конце-концов, должно же было быть в этой истории хоть что-то хорошее, — Наливай!

Сесть решили в гостиной. Первые несколько чашечек стучали по столу так, словно парни играли в домино. Где-то на третьей Гинтоки понял, что дело труба. За те несколько лет, что саке проторчало в шкафу, его крепость чудесным образом увеличилась и теперь по мощности была сравнима с базукой Окиты. Оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что и Хиджикате достаётся в той же степени.

Когда в бутылке осталась примерно половина, замкомандующего, пьяно икнув, закрутил крышку.

— Х-хватит, всё-равно н-никакого эфекта. У тебя што, испрченое саке? — бессвязная речь выдавала Тоширо с головой, но тот даже не замечал, — слышь, ты, хзяин заведения, расстелите мне футон, пжалста.  
— Гсподин замком, мы н-не обслуживаем бухих посетителей!  
— Да пшёл ты… Приказываю имнем закона — стели постель!  
— А хер тебе н-не подрочить, идиотский Хиджката?  
— А подрочи! Ты ж у нас умелец на вс-се р-руки, вот и р-работай.  
— С тебя взьму двойную плату!  
— Да дрочи уже!  
— Пгоди, сначала футон, — Гинтоки издевательски улыбнулся и гордо продефилировал в комнату, где трижды споткнулся, уронил постель, а потом ещё долго катался по полу, раскатывая футон и одеяло.

Устав ждать, пока он вернётся, Тоширо пошел за ним сам. Увидев на полу запутавшееся тело, Хиджиката даже пожалел парня, впрочем, скорее всего лишь из-за того, что тело то было его.

Когда Гинтоки поднял голову, он увидел в дверном проеме самого себя со странным выражением лица. Жалость и желание? И самурай сделал единственно возможное в тот момент — он приподнялся, сгрёб самого себя в охапку и повалил на постель.

— Ну что же ты, Гинтоки, старина, — сказал Саката, — не делай такое выражение лица, мы с тобой прорвались через такую кучу неприятностей, так почему бы не преодолеть ещё и эту?

Хиджиката остолбенел от такого поведения, впрочем, саке никогда не давало ему особо здраво мыслить и передвигаться, видимо, Гинтоки тоже. «Сдаёмся на милость победителю?.. А черт с ним, Гинтоки же никогда ничего не помнит наутро» — пронеслось у замкома в голове.

В то же время самурай развернул последнего спиной к себе и усадил между ног. Обхватив Тоширо руками с обеих сторон он порывисто стянул с него хаори и запустил руку в трусы. Как только его пальцы коснулись члена, весь мир для Хиджикаты сжался до размеров этой комнаты. Ещё никогда в жизни он не испытывал подобного — казалось, что в руке самурая живёт отдельный демон, наглый, изобретательный и невероятно напористый. Единственным желанием Тоширо было полностью отдаться во власть этих рук, чувствовать тепло самурая за спиной. Он не мог, да и не хотел сдерживать хриплые стоны, что вырывались из его рта. Слыша их Гинтоки прижимал его к себе ещё сильнее, нашептывая в ухо что всё хорошо, он рядом, что осталось совсем немного. Рывок, еще один, еще — и Хиджиката кончил с нечеловеческим рыком. 

— Ты что, вампир, который высасывает жизнь через дрочку? — было последней связной мыслью, что он сумел из себя выдавить, прежде чем провалиться в глубокий сон.  
— Нам виднее, да, Гин-сан? — самурай задумчиво почесал за ухом. Спрашивать самого себя о таких вещах показалось ему чем-то странным. Гинтоки вышел в гостиную, где выпил еще две рюмочки, после чего какие-либо размышления оказались ну совершенно не к месту. Сил не оставалось даже вернуться в комнату, а потому он захрапел прямо на диване, свесив голову.

*****

— Эй, ты который? Гин-сан или не Гин-сан? — громкий девичий голос штопором ввинчивался в воспалённое сознание.  
— Отвали, — Гинтоки сонно махнул Кагуре рукой и перевернулся на другой бок.  
— Нет, так не пойдет. Любой из вас может сказать что-то в этом роде, а мне нужно точно знать, кто ты такой. Иначе кого мне пилить за наполовину пустую бутылку саке, которую Гин-сан не убрал перед приходом детей? А ты знаешь, мы вчера видели аманто с во-о-от такенными глазами. А ещё Шимпачи чуть не упал в реку. А ещё, ещё…  
— Кагура, прекрати!!! — самурай готов был уничтожить весь мир или, по крайней мере, продать остатки своей души, чтобы она замолчала, — я Гинтоки, я, довольна? Мне не нравится твоё общение с Окитой-куном, ты превращаешься в садистку, которая не даёт мне, старому больному человеку как следует поспать по утрам.  
— Ишь как запел, — Кагура недовольно наморщила лоб, — я тут, значит, стараюсь, принесла благую весть о том, что Гингай-сан нашел способ поменять вас обратно, а ты такой кусок де…  
— Чего??! И ты молчишь об этом??! — Гинтоки подорвался с дивана. Шея жутко затекла и теперь болела от малейших движений, да и само тело по ощущениям было деревянным, но это сущие пустяки.

Кагура только хихикала, наблюдая за тем, как Гинтоки в теле Хиджикаты носится по Йородзуе, на ходу чища зубы, ища еду и пиная дверь в его собственную комнату.

— Поднимайся, придурок Тоши, тебя ждёт майонезный рай!  
— Да пошел ты, — донеслось недовольное ворчание из комнаты. И спустя минуту, — что, честно?

Наконец, собравшись, они выскочили из Йородзуи на улицу, залитую ярким солнцем, и что было духу припустили в сторону мастерской.

Старик Генгай уже ждал их. Довольно поблёскивая очками он провёл их внутрь и показал своё новое изобретение — машину по приготовлению риса с яйцом, отремонтированную версию. Именно из-за неё парни и обменялись телами, так что ей и возвращать всё на круги своя.

Спустя пять часов непрерывного напряжения, отборной ругани, потери и возвращения яичек, оторванных частей тела, всех цветов радуги и десятков килограммов риса из кабинок наконец вывалились потрёпанные, но самые что ни на есть настоящие Хиджиката Тоширо и Саката Гинтоки.

— Ну, и чего у меня не хватает на этот раз? — измученно протянул Гин-сан.  
— Проверь свой член, а вдруг настало его время.  
— Да пошёл ты, Тоширо. Стоп, Тоширо? У тебя чёрные волосы и привычное идиотское выражение лица, — мысленно самурай сканировал все части своего тела, чтобы убедиться, что на этот раз он действительно вернулся в своё тело, целиком и полностью.  
— Ну я это, пошёл, в общем. Не курил целую вечность и жрать охота. Бывай, придурок, — Хиджиката пришёл к такому же выводу и теперь ему до жути хотелось пойти к себе домой, принять ванну и забыть всё произошедшее, как кошмарный сон.  
— Так и уйдёшь? Эй! Тоши! А как насчёт проверить свои причиндалы, вдруг ты теперь девочка? — Гинтоки кричал ему вслед всякую ересь, но Хиджиката уже был вне пределов досягаемости, стремительно удаляясь в сторону казарм Шинсенгуми, — ну и чёрт с тобой, пойду-ка я тоже домой. Генгай-сан, вы уж проследите за тем, чтобы эта машина была разобрана на части и больше никогда не сталкивалась с людьми. Хватит с Эдо и одного такого инцидента.

*****

С момента происшествия прошла неделя. Всё вернулось на круги своя — ежедневное шатание по городу помноженное на патрули приводили к постоянным стычкам с выяснениями отношений. Из-за того, что они на время поменялись местами, теперь их маршруты стали ещё более идентичны — так думал Гинтоки. Тоширо же не отдавал себе отчёта в том, почему же его то и дело тянет поругаться с Гинтоки — даже чаще, чем раньше.

На восьмой день шёл проливной дождь. Дети удрали к сестре Шимпачи, оставив Гинтоки самого разбираться с потопом. С прохудившейся крыши то и дело капало и периодически необходимо было подставлять новый тазик или ведро.

Внезапный звонок в дверь оторвал Сакату от задумчивого созерцания собственной козявки. Кляня внезапного посетителя на чём свет стоит, он вылез из-под котацу и поплёлся к двери. Открыв дверь первым желанием было её тут же захлопнуть — по ту сторону стоял мокрый, взъерошенный и с погасшей сигаретой во рту Хиджиката.

— Чего припёрся то? Я вроде не совершал ничего противозаконного, так что выметайся и не мешай мне греться.  
— Можно мне войти, Йородзуя? — голос Хиджикаты был как-то непривычно тих, без малейшего намёка на ругань. Да и столь официальное обращение свидетельствовало о том, что Тоширо пришёл по делу.  
— Ладно, хрен с тобой, заходи, только пиджак оставь при входе. Нечего заносить в дом еще больше воды. И, если закуришь — выставлю вон.

Хиджиката примирительно поднял руки в знак согласия и переступил порог. Немного поколебавшись он скинул на пол пиджак, разулся и прошел в приёмную. Там он сел чуть ли не на краешек дивана и молча сидел, теребя потухшую сигарету.

— Ну, если тебе больше негде укрыться от дождя, то ты сиди тут, сиди, а я пошёл залезу под котацу, — проговорил Гинтоки спустя пять минут напряжённого молчания. Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что Тоширо пришёл не просто так и что, если его не подтолкнуть, то он так и не начнёт.  
— Нет, погоди. Слушай, я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Что ты помнишь с того раза, когда мы были не мы?  
— Всё, — краткий и безжалостный ответ.  
— К-как всё? — Хиджиката поперхнулся.  
— Ну, знаешь, разные тела, разные реакции на алкоголь, а потом то все воспоминания слились воедино, так что я помню всё. Впрочем, полагаю, что и ты тоже.

Ещё минута молчания.

— Можно я закурю?  
— Нет. Замком, чего ты хочешь? — даже терпению Гинтоки может прийти конец.  
— Я… В общем, это, ну, ты помнишь, там было всякое, а я, то есть ты, ну то есть я, а потом, и после этого…  
— Тоширо!  
— Да твою мать, у меня язык не проворачивается сказать такое! — Хиджиката отчаянно отшвырнул сигарету в угол, — Гинтоки, научи меня так, как ты, — и замер, ожидая града насмешек.

Молчание затянулось минуты на две.

— Что, не впирает теперь по-своему? — ни тени насмешки в голосе.  
— Ага… Ты, случаем, никогда в Йошваре не работал? Курсы там какие, знакомства с куртизанками? — у замкомандующего опять начал дёргаться глаз.  
— Ты сейчас договоришься, и я вышвырну тебя на улицу. А там, уважаемый, тебя уже никто и ничему не научит, так и будешь до конца жизни ходить неудовлетворённый. И вообще, найди себе девушку или сними проститутку, в чём проблема то? Они тебя закрутят и ты забудешь напрочь о сверхсекретной технике от мастера Сакаты.  
— Нашёлся, тоже мне, мастер Саката… От девушек один геморрой, а, если меня увидят в районе Йошвары, то репутация сильно пострадает. Чего только не сделаешь ради любимой работы.  
— Раз ты пришел в Йородзую, то я возьму с тебя соответствующую плату, Хиджиката ку-у-ун, — противно протянул Гинтоки.  
— Да чтоб тебя! Ладно, я куплю тебе парфе.  
— Не-не-не, ты не понимаешь. В таком щекотливом вопросе я потребую не меньше трёх, а, если будешь выделываться во время обучения, то и все пять.  
— То есть ты сразу требуешь пять парфе, верно? — Хиджиката прекрасно понимал, к чему всё катится. Сейчас этот придурок заговорит ему зубы, выпросит себе сладкого, а потом пошлёт куда подальше, на чём всё и закончится.  
— Я же сказал — если будешь выделываться, — Саката был непривычно другим, словно он скинул с себя всю шелуху дурачества, — садись напротив, будет тебе мастер-класс.  
— Ты серьёзно? — Тоширо до последнего не мог поверить, что он не спит. С каждой секундой промедления он всё сильнее ругал себя за то, что вообще пришел сюда, но вот ему ответили согласием, и что теперь? Чем он вообще думал, если думал?  
— Тоширо. Ты пришёл сюда, отвлёк меня от всех дел, просишь о таких смущающих вещах и теперь даёшь задний ход? Это, как минимум, неприлично, да будет тебе известно. Хорош уже ломаться и давай умащивай свою жопу, а я схожу за кое-чем особенным, — с этими словами Гинтоки встал и направился в сторону своей спальни.  
— Это ты за чем ломанулся, фрик? — если бы Окита в тот момент видел перепуганное лицо замкомандующего, то изводил бы последнего насмешками до конца жизни.  
— Ну, ты может и сумеешь вообразить в своей голове чего-то особенного, но мне как-то просто дрочить в твоей компании не улыбается, а потому нужен план получше, — светлая макушка исчезла в спальне, послышался шум отодвигаемой мебели, возня, а затем оттуда высунулся довольный Гинтоки, — что предпочтешь — Сладкую Клубничку+++ или Восхитительных Горничных? А может, тебе нужно что-то посерьёзнее? Ты только скажи, и я тебе достану раритет — Тёмные сестрички-роботы, зуб даю, что ты такого даже в магазинах для взрослых не видел.  
— Не-не-не, давай что-нибудь попроще, ладно? — перспектива смотреть нечто, что даже для Гинтоки «из ряда вон» могла оказаться крайне губительной для дела и психического здоровья.  
— Ты такой скучный, Тоши-и-и. Ну ладно, будет тебе простая классика, — самурай вытащил что-то в приторной обложке и с деловитым видом прошагал к телевизору.

Тоширо обречённо вздохнул и откинулся на диване. Курить хотелось неимоверно, но приходилось терпеть. Тем временем на экране уже замелькали титры, кто-то кого-то раскладывал прямо на столе, доносились похабные стоны. Однако Гинтоки приглушил громкость и уселся напротив замкомандующего с серьёзным видом.

— Ну что, погнали? — ухмыльнулся самурай.  
— Черт… Что я вообще здесь делаю? — Хиджиката начал заметно нервничать.  
— Прекрати, ладно? Доставай своего дружка и начинай пыхтеть, глядя на девочек. А как раскочегаришься, так я и подскажу, как оно и что.  
— Сенсей недоделанный! — Тоширо выдохнул. Сперва он вообще думал, что делать это в компании кого-либо — мерзко, но Гинтоки уже начал, а потому отступать было поздно.

Заместитель командующего смотрел, как его друг… Враг… Товарищ… Да не важно, как Гинтоки повернул голову к телевизору и лениво достал свой член из штанов. На мгновение Тоширо кольнула досада — даже по примерным подсчётам он был абсолютно таких же размеров, как и его собственный, никаких поводов для насмешек.  
«Блядь, какого я вообще на него смотрю?» — полная каша у замкомандующего в голове выстреливала дикие мысли со скоростью света.

Стоны становились всё громче, Гинтоки уже начал своё дело, а потому Хиджиката плюнул на всё и решил сосредоточиться на порнушке. Поза за позой, и он втянулся в процесс — вокруг не существовало ни Йородзуи, ни серебряноволосого придурка. А потому, когда неожиданно мягкий голос Гинтоки произнёс: «Ну что, начинаем урок?», то Тоширо даже не подумал о том, что что-то может быть не так.

— Основная хитрость в том, чтобы быть абсолютно непредсказуемым. И дело не в том, чтобы каждый раз что-то менять, нет, ты должен во время самого процесса постоянно делать что-то новенькое — изменять ритм, темп, силу, угол, да что угодно. Давай, попробуй.

Хиджиката попытался, но ожидаемо провалился. Стоило ему сбиться с привычного темпа, как возбуждение тут же отступало, да и вообще вся эта премудрость заставила его здорово вспотеть. Рука начала неметь, восторга никакого, да ещё и Гинтоки напротив делал своё дело так легко и непринуждённо, будто читал Джапм.

— Что, никак? — сочувственно протянул он.  
— Знаешь что? — огрызнулся Тоширо, — может, ты и профи в этом деле, но мне как-то совершенно не в кайф.  
— Ну, хочешь, дрочи как всегда дрочишь. Пойми, замком, это тренировка, такая же, как и занятия с мечом — не факт, что получится с первого раза, усилий надо приложить более чем много, но зато, когда начинает получаться, то ты получаешь незабываемое удовольствие. И здесь то же самое, так что не раскисай и вперед, трудись усерднее.  
— Да пошёл ты! Небось дуришь меня, как ты обычно это делаешь, в то время, пока был в моем теле обнюхивался какой-то дряни, а теперь пытаешься впарить мне как чудо-технику. Идиот, и зачем я вообще сюда пришел, — Хиджиката вышел из себя, оставалось только встать, надеть штаны, надавать по морде Сакате и уйти восвояси.

Впрочем, у Гинтоки были слегка иные планы. Тоширо успел только заметить дикое выражение, мелькнувшее у белого демона в глазах, а в следующую секунду тот уже оказался возле замкомандующего.

— Кажется, ученику нужно демонстративное занятие, чтобы он согласился слушать мастера, а, Тоширо ку-у-н? — рука самурая бесстыдно обхватила член полицейского и продолжила в том же безумном ритме, что и до того.  
— Ааа… гхх… Г-гинт-гинтоки, перестань, — Хиджиката совершенно потерялся в ощущениях. Гинтоки действительно делал то, что говорил, и ощущения были совершенно фантастические. Тогда то до Тоширо и дошло, что на самом деле никто его не дурит. И не дурил. И почему у него не получалось кончить всю эту неделю тоже понял. Подлую мысль о том, что дело не только в технике, но и в руках Сакаты, он гнал изо всех сил.  
— Ну, вижу, ты уже достаточно заинтересован, Тоши, но у нас тут урок, а не час в Йошваре, — Гинтоки на вид был возмутительно спокоен, словно бы и не дрочил самому себе только что, но замкомандующего видел, как тяжело ему давалась эта напускная спокойность. Впрочем, когда самурай присел к Тоширо на бёдра и обхватил рукой оба члена сразу, то всё это как рукой сняло.

Дополнительные ощущения от живого тела рядом, трение о чужой член и восхитительная техника — всё вместе заставило Хиджикату совершенно потерять голову. Ради такого стоило прийти, наплевав на гордость. Ради такого было даже не стыдно стонать в голос и подмахивать бедрами в желании опуститься еще ниже в пучину удовольствия. Тоширо уже не знал, хочет ли он, чтобы процесс продолжался или поскорее кончить, он просто плыл по течению, целиком отдавая себя.

Гинтоки задал особенно быстрый темп и замкомандующего не выдержал. Изо всех сил вцепившись самураю в плечи он кончил с громким стоном. Саката же отпустил его член и продолжал свою партию дальше. Словно во сне Тоширо наблюдал за тем, как летает его рука. В последний момент Гинтоки привстал и кончил на пол, после чего плюхнуся на диван и стал тяжело дышать, приходя в себя.

— Может, сигаретку? — выдавил Хиджиката.  
— Ага, придурок, и майонеза сверху. Вали давай, урок окончен, — Гинтоки снова вернулся в привычное состояние.

Порнушка закончилась, дыхание уже почти пришло в норму, а потому Тоши не придумал ничего умнее, чем собираться сваливать.

— Это… Йородзуя… Когда плату брать будешь? Парфе там, три или пять, — сказал он на прощание.  
— Вали в свои казармы, Хиджиката, — буркнул самурай. Казалось, что его настроение меняется так же быстро, как и темп дрочки.  
— Пф, больно надо мне тут торчать, — Тоширо быстро сориентировался в ситуации. Прогоняют так прогоняют, унижаться он не собирался, — ну, бывай, Йородзуя, спасибо за помощь.

В ответ Гинтоки громко захлопнул за ним дверь.

«И чего это он… — Хиджиката закурил и с наслаждением затянулся, — ладно, будем считать, что я поспал и увидел восхитительный эротический сон. Мужчина я или нет, в конце-то концов?»

Твёрдо решив напрочь забыть о произошедшем, Хиджиката с головой ушёл в работу. Снова погони, патрули, отчёты, всё в обычном напряжённом ритме. Работал и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что чего-то не хватает. В редкий выходной, поддавшись порыву, он подцепил какую-то красотку в баре, но после пяти минут прелюдий на её квартире раздражённо встал и ушел. "Чёрт. Неужели все красотки такие бревна и совершенно не умеют даже банально подрочить?" - неслось у него в голове. 

В очередной раз патрулируя город он вдруг увидел яркую витрину нового ювелирного магазина, специализирующегося на серебре. В голове что-то щёлкнуло. И правда, он ни разу с того дня не видел серебряных волос в толпе. Да и вообще нигде не видел, ни в любимой забегаловке, ни в залах пачинко, ни на мосту. Никто не раздражал, не требовал парфе, как будто Гинтоки испарился из Эдо.

"Неужели с ним что-то случилось? Стоп, а с чего бы мне об этом беспокоиться? Но Гинтоки же... Друг? Нет, блин, какой ещё друг? Так. Обязанность замкомандующего Шинсенгуми — следить за порядком и помогать гражданам. Будем считать, что я пойду исполнить свой долг" — с этими мыслями Тоширо повернул в сторону Йородзуи. 

Подходя к ветхой деревянной лестнице на второй этаж, Хиджиката услышал какой-то странный шум на заднем дворе, но не придал особого значения. Мало ли бродячих кошек в Эдо?

На стук в дверь вышла Кагура.  
— Доброе утро. Саката дома?  
— О, какие люди! Мы ничего не сделали, так что можете убираться, Хиджиката-сан, — широко улыбаясь Кагура теснила Тоширо обратно к лестнице.  
— Девочка, я не собираюсь никого арестовывать, мне просто нужен Гинтоки. Поговорить.  
— Ааа... Ну, знаете, он сейчас сильно занят, так что к нему нельзя, — по бегающим глазам Кагуры Хиджиката понял, что она юлит.  
— Я тогда его в приемной подожду, — не собирался сдаваться замком.  
— Нет, нет, не стоит! — заулыбалась Кагура своей самой обезоруживающей детской улыбкой, какую только смогла выдавить.  
— С дороги! — терпение Тоширо лопнуло. Ловко поднырнув под её руками, он ворвался в кабинет Гинтоки.

Распахнутое настежь окно приветствовало его свежим весенним воздухом.

— Он что... Сиганул в окно?  
— Ну да, как только увидел, что вы идете в сторону Йородзуи... Ой, то есть я хотела сказать, что...  
— Так труповозку можно не вызывать? — у Хиджикаты немного отлегло от сердца.  
— Чего??? Какую, нахрен, труповозку, идиотский Хиджиката? Совсем сдурел? — Кагура вышла из себя и отчаянно пинала Тоширо ногами.  
— Извини, извини, я просто думал, что с ним что-то случилось, нигде его нет и... Да хватит уже меня пинать!  
— А. Беспокоился, значит? — девочка задумчиво замерла с ногой в воздухе, — ну, в любом случае он не хочет тебя видеть. Только я этого не говорила. Иди отсюда, Хиджиката.

На этот раз Тоширо не стал сопротивляться. "Не хочет меня видеть? Что за бред в его дурной башке опять? Ну и ладно, жив, и чёрт с ним. Только время зря потерял" — возвращался к работе Хиджиката.

В ту ночь замком беспокойно ёрзал во сне, а потому тут же подкинулся, когда Гинтоки завалился в его комнату.

— Что ты делаешь в казармах Шинсенгуми? Совсем сдурел? Что вообще происхо... — договорить Тоширо не дали, повалив обратно на футон, грубо целуя и одновременно запуская руку в трусы. Сильные пальцы обхватили член замкомандующего, из-за чего тот излился буквально за пару толчков.  
— Что за? — подорвался с постели Хиджиката, как только смог нормально вдохнуть. Опять. Один в комнате, в мокрых трусах и с обслюнявленной подушкой. Никакого Гинтоки.  
— Бля. Бля, бля, бля!!! Какого хрена, Хиджиката? — спрашивал замком сам себя, — кажется, у меня едет крыша.

Подумав, что все-равно не заснёт, Тоширо оделся и вышел прогуляться. Ноги сами привели его к Йородзуе. Решив быть хитрее, он обошел здание и полез в столь удачно приоткрытое окно спальни Гинтоки. С лёгкостью перевалив через подоконник, он увидел Сакату в боевой стойке.  
— Не знаю, кто ты, вор, но тебе хана — спросонья самурай не понял, кто перед ним, но на защиту дома встал не думая, — ты пришел за моей коллекцией раритетного порно, ведь так? Отвечай!  
— Стой, стой, Гинтоки! — зашипел Хиджиката.  
— Тоширо? — удивился Саката, но затем нахмурился, — вали отсюда нахрен.  
— Подожди, Гинтоки! Давай поговорим, ну пожалуйста! Мне надо...  
— Мало ли, чего тебе надо. Мне вот надо, чтобы ты убрался вон. Последний раз предупреждаю.  
— Ты снился мне, Гинтоки, — при этих словах самурай опешил, — Кажется, моя крыша машет мне ручкой. Помоги мне, пожалуйста! Мне больше не с кем поговорить! — Хиджиката был в отчаянии.  
— Через десять минут в кафе за углом. Свалил. — с души Тоширо свалился камень, но в то же время появился страх. Он редко видел Сакату в таком состоянии, но отступать было слишком поздно.

Гинтоки не пришел через десять минут. В ожидании Тоширо заказал себе чашку кофе, чтобы взбодриться, и по привычке щедро сдобрил его майонезом. Девушку в другом углу зала незамедлительно вырвало и она поспешила удалиться, сделав Хиджикату единственным посетителем в столь поздний час. Прошло десять минут сверх положенного. И ещё десять. Разозлённый Хиджиката уже собирался уходить, как в кафе наконец завалился Гинтоки.

— Ты что, опять уснул? - закипал замком.  
— Нет, Тоширо, не уснул, - тон Гинтоки словно ведро воды в лицо. Всегда валяющий дурака, он был как-то до неприличного серьёзен. И ещё, Хиджикате показалось, что он уловил нотки грусти на знакомом лице.  
— Может, объяснишь свою задержку?  
— Нет. Это ты разбудил меня посреди ночи, чтобы поговорить. Ну так валяй. Закажи мне парфе и говори.  
— С какого я должен покупать тебе сладости?  
— А ты мне должен. За тот раз. Начнем с одного, — самурай усмехнулся, — я даже великодушно дам тебе собраться с мыслями, пока его будут нести.  
— Чтоб тебя... Ладно. Девушка, принесите одно клубничное парфе, пожалуйста! — в ожидании заказа Тоширо действительно пытался собраться с мыслями, гудящими в голове, как рой безжалостных ос.

Занятый своими мыслями Хиджиката не заметил, как принесли парфе. А уж хищного, выжидающего взгляда Гинтоки и подавно.  
— Подсказку? — резкий голос самурая выдернул Тоширо из раздумий.  
— А?  
— Начни с самого начала.  
— С начала, говоришь... Ну, началось всё с грузовика, там ты и сам всё помнишь. Потом наш... Урок, — Хиджиката не к месту вспыхнул, — а после него я решил обо всём забыть. Работал, даже девушку подцепить пытался.  
— Пытался? Тоширо, тебе что, не дали?  
— Хорош издеваться, — пробурчал замком, — не понравилось мне, я сразу ушёл.  
— Да уж, бедная девушка. Мечта была так близко, — Гинтоки улыбался, но глаза оставались серьёзными.  
— Да не в ней дело, она тут вообще ни при чем! Я понял, что давно не видел твоей рожи и решил проверить, жив ли ты вообще. А ты в окно сбежал... — Хиджиката надолго замолчал.  
— А потому ты решил залезть ко мне ночью через окно, так? Тоши, не молчи.  
— Я... Я... Я просто не могу сказать!  
— На, полегчает, — самурай сунул ложку парфе в приоткрытый рот замкома.  
— Чего творишь, блин? Я же не фанат сладкого, — возмутился Хиджиката.  
— Никакой благодарности. Ещё и продукт переводишь, — Гинтоки высунул язык и тщательно облизал ложку от остатков, глядя Хиджикате прямо в глаза. Последнего прошиб холодный пот. Примерно такие движения языком он чувствовал в своём сне.  
— Ты снился мне! —выпалил он.  
— И?  
— И?  
— И. Во сне можно увидеть кого угодно без особых на то причин. Я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем ты меня сюда вытащил. Кроме парфе, разумеется.  
— И делал непотребства! — Хиджиката уткнул пылающее лицо в руки и застыл. Он услышал, как тяжело вздохнул Гинтоки, затем послышался скрип отодвигаемого стула.  
— Замком, очнись. Похоже, для тебя тут слишком жарко. Плати за счёт и пошли просто прогуляемся.

"Он что, не расслышал меня?" — как бы там ни было, Тоширо был благодарен за предложение сменить обстановку.

Они молча шли по набережной. Свежий воздух успокаивал нервы.

— Тоширо, кто я для тебя?  
— Чего?  
— Я серьёзно. Всегда хотел услышать, — по-прежнему ни тени насмешки.  
— Блин, спросишь тоже... Конечно, ты - придурок, который меня бесконечно раздражает, недисциплинированный, ленивый, вечно влипающий во всякие передряги, но...  
— Но?  
— Твоя помощь бывает неоценима, — сквозь зубы признал Хиджиката, — и с тобой всегда можно здорово провести время в баре или ещё где... Прости, Гинтоки, но мне почему-то невероятно трудно признать, что ты — мой друг.  
— Тоширо... Помолчи, будь любезен, — прервал Гинтоки вновь открывшего рот Хиджикату, — я догадывался, что услышу что-то подобное. И, если тебе хоть немного дорога эта дружба, то давай закроем тему. Разойдёмся по домам. Увидишь ещё пару эротических снов и забудешь. По рукам?  
— Я так понимаю, тебе есть что сказать?  
— Есть, но, если я уже начну, то вся наша дружба может полететь к чертям, — самурай устало потер переносицу.  
— Знаешь, Гинтоки, я наговорил достаточно смущающего сегодня. Не думаю, что ты меня удивишь. Да и я всегда смогу всё забыть.  
— Не сможешь.  
— Смогу!  
— Не сможешь!  
— Сказал смогу!  
— А Я СКАЗАЛ, НЕ СМОЖЕШЬ!  
— ХОРОШ МЯТЬСЯ И ГОВОРИ УЖЕ!!!  
— А, чёрт с тобой! — Гинтоки зло сверкнул глазами, — Нравишься ты мне, замком. В том самом единственном смысле. Когда ты пришел учиться, я было подумал, что ты прочёл мои мысли, пока был в моем теле, и отвечаешь взаимностью. А ты просто придурок, сам не понимающий чего хочет от жизни. И после того случая я не захотел тебя видеть, потому что каждый раз при виде твоей рожи мне кажется, что я сейчас не выдержу и сорвусь. Теперь доволен? — самурай в сердцах пнул лежащую рядом пивную банку так, что она улетела за реку.  
— Тоширо, ты ещё здесь? Сейчас я даже не рискну повернуть голову в твою сторону, потому как свихнусь. Моментально. — спросил он через минуту напряженного молчания.  
— Давно? — замком наконец закурил и, судя по звукам, плюхнулся на траву.  
— Как только увидел. Просто башню снесло.  
— А ты... Всегда был таким? — осторожный вопрос.  
— Каким таким?  
— По мальчикам, то бишь, — замком зажмурился в ожидании удара, который почему-то не последовал.  
— Нет же, дубина! Подглядывал за девчонками в раздевалке, с восторгом листал спрятанные порно журналы, начинал собирать коллекцию фильмов, которой нынче горжусь, всё как у всех. А тут ты свалился на голову.  
— То есть, тогда, во время урока, у тебя встал не на порнушку?  
— А ты как думаешь, придурок? — Гинтоки постепенно приходил в себя и начал переходить в наступление.  
— То есть, если бы я попал в твои лапы, допустим, связанным, ты бы...  
— Тоширо, блядь! — внезапно охрипший голос, — думай что говоришь, я же не железный!  
— Прости, прости, — замком перешёл на шепот, примирительно подняв руки. Зря.

Мельком взглянув в сторону, Хиджиката увидел взгляд хищника, догнавшего добычу. Гинтоки двигался нечеловечески быстро, не зря ведь его прозвали Белым Демоном. Миг — и замком почувствовал лопатками землю. Сильные пальцы прижали челюсти так, что его рот приоткрылся и сразу же следом ворвался язык самурая. Гинтоки целовал его жадно, прикусывая губы толкаясь языком как можно дальше. Целовал так, словно это его первый и последний поцелуй в жизни. А Хиджиката? А Хиджиката просто плыл по течению, ошеломлённый. На краю сознания скользнула мысль о том, что в паху резко стало жарко, но это всё потом. Сейчас был только Гинтоки, сладкий до безобразия и напористый. Гинтоки, который не оставлял и шанса на сопротивление.

Поцелуй закончился так же резко, как и начался. Самурай отпрянул, его зрачки бешено метались, дыхание было хриплым и прерывистым.  
— Пошёл отсюда, Хиджиката, и не приближайся ко мне, иначе так просто больше не отделаешься, — сильные руки подняли его с земли и толкнули куда-то в сторону. 

Обернувшись, Тоширо увидел, что самурай поспешно уходит, шатаясь, словно пьяный, и что-то несвязно бормоча. Выждав, пока Гинтоки полностью скроется за дальним углом, замком закурил. Сейчас он нуждался в никотине, как никогда в жизни.

— НУ И ЧТО МНЕ ТЕПЕРЬ ДЕЛАТЬ, ГРЕБАНЫЙ САКАТА ГИНТОКИ???

Луна скромно проигнорировала полный отчаяния крик и продолжила свой путь по небесному своду.

*****

— Гин-сан, Гин-сан, смотри!  
— Кагура, я надеюсь, это что-то важное, в противном случае от тебя слишком много шуму.  
— Фу, какой ты злюка! — Кагура обиженно надула губы, — впрочем, я не позволю тебе испортить мне настроение в такой шикарный день. Мы с Шинпачи выиграли главный приз в беспроигрышной лотерее и поедем на неделю в горный лагерь отдыха. Всё включено! Это же здорово, да?  
— Лагерь отдыха, говоришь? — Гинтоки лениво ковырялся в ухе, — и ты думаешь, что я отпущу вас одних на неделю не пойми куда?  
— Ну Гин-сааан! К тому же, старуха Отосе тоже поедет, она за нами присмотрит.  
— Отосе, говоришь... Вы точно никого не убили, чтобы забрать этот приз?  
— Дурак Гин-сан! Мы его честно выиграли и собираемся честно отдохнуть! Я даже возьму с собой Садахару, так что тебе никто не будет мешать лениться целую неделю, — Кагура смотрела на Гинтоки щенячьими глазами, и тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как, вздохнув, согласиться.  
— Вещи собирать не помогу, проси Шинпачи, он у нас ответственный.  
— Спасибо, Гин-сан!!! Шинпачи-кун, мы едем! — Кагура с воплями принялась танцевать по дому.  
— И откуда такой энтузиазм? Везучие дети, чтоб их, — Гинтоки откинулся в кресле. От мысли, что он сможет целую неделю побыть в тишине и спокойствии, было легко и радостно.

Проводив детей и взяв со старухи, наверное, миллионное обещание приглядывать за ними, Саката возвращался домой, насвистывая какую-то песенку.  
"С чего бы начать? — думал он, — Джамп или телевизор? Или вообще нажраться до чертей? Хммм..."

Гинтоки только плюхнулся на диван, как в дверь постучали.  
— Расслабишься тут, конечно, — бурчал самурай, нехотя плетясь к двери, — Ты?!?  
— Можно войти? — за дверью стоял Хиджиката с непонятным кульком в руке.  
— Скажи, Тоширо, ты меня хорошо расслышал в прошлый раз?  
— Превосходно, но я немного подготовился. Если разговор перейдет дозволенные границы, то я шандарахну тебя шокером, — замкомандующего небрежно продемонстрировал искомое, — а в этом пакете твои два парфе, потому как я не привык оставаться должен. Могу ли я теперь войти?  
— Ну, если ты веришь, что меня действительно можно будет остановить этой дамской штучкой, — Гинтоки кивнул головой на шокер, — то заходи.  
— Ты кого это бабой назвал?!?  
— Какие мы вспыльчивые, Хиджиката, — самурай пошло облизнулся, — заходи уже, но потом не говори, что тебя не предупреждали.  
— Даже не запретишь мне курить?  
— Мне нравится твое лицо, когда ты куришь, Тоширо, — мысленно самурай приказывал себе заткнуться, пока хрупкая решимость Хиджикаты завалиться прямо к нему в лапы не исчезла окончательно.

Заместитель командующего сглотнул, однако нашел в себе силы переступить порог и пройти в гостиную, сняв обувь. Пока Гинтоки возился с дверью, он выставил на стол содержимое пакета: помимо парфе ещё несколько банок пива и различные соленые закуски.

— О, Тоши, ты решил устроить мужскую пивную вечеринку?  
— Считай, что так. В вашем доме вечно шаром покати, а в баре тебя теперь не сыщешь, вот я и совместил приятное с полезным.  
— Спасибо, о, Великий Замком, что не даёте мне умереть с голоду! — Гинтоки картинно упал на колени и шутливо отбивал поклоны.  
— Хорош дурить, дубина, садись уже.  
— С детьми точно всё будет в порядке? — спросил самурай, открывая первую банку.

Хиджиката поперхнулся, подняв на него глаза.

— Ну, я же не совсем идиот. Они внезапно выиграли кое-что невероятно дорогое, а спустя час после их отъезда ты заваливаешься ко мне домой. Слишком хорошо для простого совпадения, разве нет?  
— Твоя взяла, Саката. Совсем маленькая махинация, чтобы ежегодный благотворительный приз Шинсенгуми выиграли именно эти двое. Не волнуйся, с ними действительно всё будет в порядке.  
— Я? Волнуюсь? Может, только капельку. Кому тут действительно нужно волноваться, так это тебе, Тоши.

Замком тяжело вздохнул и закурил, с легкой опаской глядя на Гинтоки. Тот в ответ хохотнул.

— Выдыхай, Тоши. Я не брошусь на тебя с проходняка. Атмосфера не та. Пока что. Но я тебя в любом случае внимательно слушаю, ты ведь явно пришёл почесать языком, — самурай поднял банку, — за дружбу, которая висит на волоске, но пока что не разбилась!  
— Да... За дружбу, Гинтоки, — парни чокнулись.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Гинтоки видел, что Тоширо изо всех сил собирался с мыслями и, в кои-то веки, решил не влезать. Наконец, замком откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Мне в последнее время кажется, что внутри меня живут два Тоширо. Один — обычный, стандартный, нормальный заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми, а вот со вторым... Небольшие проблемы. Хотя, кого я обманываю, он сводит меня с ума. После того, что было на реке... — Хиджиката сидел весь пунцовый, но всё же продолжил говорить, — так вот, парой эротических снов я не отделался. Это уже просто оргии какие-то, и я не про то, что действительно называется оргиями: пить вино и философствовать о жизни, нет, я о самом современном и похабном смысле слова.  
— Поделишься деталями? — подмигнул ему Гинтоки.  
— Да пошёл ты! — подавился Тоширо, а после облегченно рассмеялся, — Спасибо, мне теперь намного легче.  
— Но это ведь не всё?   
— Разумеется. Дальше только хуже. У тебя еще осталось саке?  
— Осталось, но я тебе его не дам.  
— Чего? Вот же жадюга!  
— Да не в том дело, — Гинтоки посерьезнел, — судя по тому, что я уже видел, если ты напьёшься, то мы достаточно быстро окажемся в постели, а потом тебе опять станет стыдно и вся карусель начнётся заново. Спасибо, но я пас. Призывай свою хвалёную выдержку на помощь и вперёд.  
— Я иногда не пойму, изверг ты или просто прикалываешься. А и ладно. Сейчас, или никогда, — замком снова закурил, — отмазки по типу: "у меня давно никого не было" не работают, я проверял. Уже всё себе в кровь стёр, и каждый раз думаю о твоих руках и языке, Гинтоки. Либо твоя секретная техника действительно так хороша, что я на неё подсел, как на наркоту, либо обмен телами имеет побочные эффекты в виде неконтролируемой привязанности, либо... Либо я основательно влип, — переводя дух Хиджиката посмотрел на Гинтоки. Прочитать что-либо в его глазах было просто невозможно, но, на всякий случай замком добавил, — не пойми неправильно, меня вовсе не прельщает перспектива с тобой спать или ходить за ручку, как парочка, но я почему-то здесь... Если кратко подытожить, то я решил прийти и попробовать, чтобы... Ну, а вдруг нам всё это просто кажется, и после одного раза всё вернётся на круги своя? И не смотри на меня так! — вдруг зарычал он, — Ты хоть представляешь, насколько мне тяжело было всё это принять и сказать???

Гинтоки наконец выдохнул.

— Замком, ты даже не представляешь, какую чушь ты только что наговорил, и, в то же время, насколько я тебе признателен за неё. Даю тебе последний шанс убежать, — последнюю фразу он произнес серьёзно, глядя Хиджикате прямо в глаза. Тот лишь помотал головой.  
— Что же, душ в конце коридора, полотенце на крючке. И ещё... Перед смертью не накуришься, но я пойду в душ вторым, так что попробуешь.

До сих пор не веря в реальность происходящего, Хиджиката поплёлся в душ. Прохладная вода немного остудила тело, однако мысли остались в полном смятении. Обмотавшись полотенцем он вышел и столкнулся с Гинтоки, который насмешливо качал на пальце пакет с тем, что замком ещё не вытащил.

— Какие мы предусмотрительные, Тоши, — усмехнулся самурай. Тоширо вспыхнул и предпочел проигнорировать его слова, — где моя спальня ты помнишь. Подожди немного, я скоро.

Оказавшись в спальне, Хиджиката всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы быстро свалить через многострадальное окно. "Блин, ну не трахнет же он меня! А если и попробует, я же не слабак какой-то! Успокойся, Тоширо. Подрочим, разойдёмся, и всё пройдёт." А потом в комнату вошел Гинтоки, и у Хиджикаты отшибло дар речи. Даже закурить напоследок не успел. Конечно, он уже не раз видел тело самурая без одежды, вот только раньше даже не задумывался о нём, как о сексуальном объекте. Капли воды стекали по рельефным мышцам, а полумрак и вовсе делал всё происходящее эротичным до невозможности.

— Что, замком, нравится? — приглушённо спросил Гинтоки, кидая рядом с футоном злосчастный пакет.  
— Не ожидал от себя такого, если честно, — облизнул пересохшие губы Тоширо. Член предательски наливался кровью и спрятать его под полотенцем не было никакой возможности, — ну вот, видишь, ума не приложу, что с этим делать.  
— С этим можно сделать куда больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, Тоши-кун, — Гинтоки уже сидел рядом.

Мгновение тишины, и самурай вновь целовал Тоширо. Поцелуй был совсем другим, не жадным, скорее исследующим и дразнящим. Хиджиката упустил момент, когда и сам начал отвечать. Напряжение в паху уже переросло любую норму.

— Думаю, это лишнее, — ненадолго оторвавшись от губ самурай стащил с не особо упирающегося замкома полотенце, после чего продолжил поцелуй, лаская возбужденный член. Тоширо настолько уплыл в ощущениях, что защелкнувшиеся на запястьях наручники, которые Гинтоки предусмотрительно закрепил за трубу, заметил, когда было уже слишком поздно.  
— Эй, эй, Йородзуя, мы так не договаривались! К тому же, казённое имущество.   
— Правда? А мне казалось, ты специально оставил их наполовину торчащими из-под одежды. В любом случае, я проголодался.  
— Чего?! — Хиджиката наблюдал, как Гинтоки достал одно из двух парфе, — Ты что, совсем сдурел?!

Несмотря на вопли Саката спокойно уселся между ног замкомандующего и равномерно размазал парфе от груди до члена.  
— Вот теперь самое то. Приятного мне аппетита, — и приступил к трапезе.

Он тщательно слизывал лакомство с груди, местами прикусывая кожу. Дойдя до области под пупком, Гинтоки услышал едва заметный стон. "Значит, самое интересное начинается здесь... Хорошо." Всё ниже и ниже, Хиджиката уже не мог сдерживать стоны. Его дразнили, тщательно вылизывая всё вокруг, но не прикасаясь к самому главному.

— Гинтоки... пожалуйста... — Тоширо уже совершенно не контролировал себя.  
Самурай, усмехнувшись, зачерпнул остатки сливок из баночки и размазал по члену Хиджикаты.  
— Уверен? — вишнёвые глаза глядели выжидающе.  
— Гинтоки!  
— Ну, как знаешь.

От первого прикосновения языком Тоширо словно током прошибло. Саката дразнил, то едва прикасаясь, то заглатывая почти целиком. Замком метался, вскидывая бедра и мечтая, чтобы его руки были свободны — тогда он бы лично не давал Гинтоки отрываться от занятия. Он уже почти кончил, когда самурай оторвался от члена и придирчиво осмотрел картину. Растрепанный, красный, с перевозбужденным членом, стонущий во весь голос замкомандующего выглядел именно так, как в его мечтах. Только во сто крат лучше, ведь мечта воплотилась в реальность.

— Думаю, ты уже достаточно разогрелся, Тоши.  
— Стой, погоди. Что значит разогрелся? Я не собирался, — хриплый голос сводил с ума.  
— Не собирался? А это тогда зачем принес? — Гинтоки выудил из пакета остававшиеся там смазку и презервативы.  
— На всякий... Случай, — сейчас замком проклинал себя за то, что все же принес их с собой.  
— Значит, случай пришел.  
— Не смей! — Тоширо чуть ли не взвизгнул, больно лягая Сакату в плечо. Пусть руки несвободны, но пинаться никто не мешал.  
— Ну что с тобой делать, — вздохнул самурай. Он отошел и порылся в шкафу, — Нашел! — после чего довольный вернулся с двумя ремнями. Крепкими — Хиджиката понял это с первого взгляда.  
После короткой, заранее проигрышной битвы, ноги Тоширо были согнуты в коленях и перехвачены ремнями, из-за чего его задница была полностью открыта.  
— Гинтоки, не надо, — чуть ли не скулил замком.  
— Надо, Тоши, надо. Я давал тебе возможность уйти до последнего, но теперь уже слишком поздно.

Хиджиката возмущенно зашипел, когда Гинтоки принялся наносить ему смазку на анус. Впрочем, внутрь пока никто не лез, а массирование тугого колечка мышц оказалось внезапно приятным. Саката же, уловив момент, когда Тоширо перестал так сильно зажиматься, добавил смазки и протолкнул палец внутрь.  
— Больно! Блядь, Гинтоки, больно! Прекрати! — замкомандующего вопил, но самурая это совершенно не трогало.  
— Расслабься, скоро полегчает.  
— Сам попробуй расслабиться в такой ситуации, идиот!

Пока Хиджиката поносил Гинтоки, чем свет стоит, к первому пальцу присоединился второй, а за ним и третий.  
— Признайся, Тоши, ты уже возмущаешься для виду? — Гинтоки наклонился и поцеловал его. Впрочем, стоило ему оторваться, Хиджиката извернулся и цапнул зубами за второе плечо.  
— Ах так? Я с ним, значит, вожусь, как с принцессой, а он кусается. Придется тебя наказать.  
— Да куда хуже то? — огрызнулся замкомандующего.  
Гинтоки отпрянул и подошел к своей одежде. Кимоно он кинул так, что оно перекрыло Тоширо обзор. От приближающихся шагов стало не по себе. Послышался звук разрываемой обертки. Хиджиката успел, насколько смог, приготовиться к тому, что его сейчас трахнут, и всё, наконец, закончится. Но то, что толкалось в его задницу, было слишком твердым даже для каменного стояка, — Что за?.. — предмет раздвигал стенки ануса, продвигаясь всё дальше. Боль была не то чтобы нестерпимой, но ничего особо приятного.  
— Какая прелестная картина. Знаешь, Тоши, я, пожалуй, вздрочну перед продолжением. Но мне нужно твоё лицо, — ткань улетела куда-то в сторону, показывая обнаженного, дрочащего Гинтоки во всей красе. Немного скосив глаза, Тоширо увидел...  
— ТЫ ЧТО, МУДАК, ЗАСУНУЛ МНЕ В ЖОПУ СВОЙ МЕЧ?!?  
— Да, Тоши, злись сильнее... — хриплый голос яростно дрочащего Гинтоки, — ты такой возбуждающий, когда сердишься...  
— Да чтоб тебя! Вытащи его немедленно!

Гинтоки не обращал внимания на просьбы. Его член даже не выделывался, простых движений хватало, чтобы приблизить развязку. Шумно вдохнув, самурай упал на колени и кончил на возмущённого Хиджикату. Вот только его член и не думал падать.

— Как же хорошо... Однако, нельзя забывать о ближнем своем, не так ли? — поинтересовался он.  
Ухватив Тоширо за бедро, Саката начал медленно двигать округлой рукояткой внутри. Анус замкомандующего уже почти привык к постороннему предмету, так что боли не было. Почти. Хиджиката с ужасом понял, что ему начинает нравиться. Упавший от страха и боли член снова наливался кровью.  
— Гин... Гинтоки...  
— Что такое? — Саката приподнял бровь.  
— Развяжи...  
— Ну уж нет. Сбежать удумал?  
— Развяжи эти чертовы ремни и войди сам! — казалось, краснеть дальше уже некуда, но у Тоширо получилось.  
— А я все ждал, когда же ты попросишь. Неприлично же, без приглашения то вламываться, — самурай расстегнул ремни, аккуратно достал меч, раскатал новый презерватив по своему члену, и, закинув ноги Хиджикаты себе на плечи, резко вошел на всю длину. Тоширо выгнулся дугой и простонал.

Гинтоки навалился на него всем телом, раздался металлический "щёлк", и руки замкомандующего снова оказались на свободе. Самурай трахал его быстро, с силой вбиваясь в тело. Хиджиката обхватил его руками, прижал к себе, впивался ногтями в спину и стонал, как заправская шлюха. Волны наслаждения катились по телу, хотелось, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался. Саката и вовсе остервенело рычал, ни на секунду не сбавляя темпа, второй рукой принявшись надрачивать Хиджикате.

— Посмотри на меня! — одновременный рык.

Именно так, глаза в глаза, они кончили вместе. Тоширо — от двойной стимуляции члена и задницы, Гинтоки — от восхитительной узости, которой даже презерватив не мешал. 

Хиджиката устало обмяк в руках самурая. Нервное напряжение вперемешку с физическим процессом дали о себе знать, и теперь ему хотелось только закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон.

— Спи, Тоши. Спи, и ни о чем не думай, — Гинтоки стащил презерватив, завязал узлом и забросил в дальний конец комнаты. Сгреб Тоширо в охапку и накрыл их обоих простыней, — завтра будешь меня ненавидеть.  
— Я не... — усталость все же победила, и Хиджиката мирно заснул в руках того, кто теперь его точно никуда не отпустит.

*****

Первое, что с утра увидел Тоширо — внимательный взгляд Гинтоки.

— Т-ты кто?  
— Ну нифига себе. Я что, вчера перестарался и вытрахнул из тебя остатки мозга?  
— Да не в том дело, — Хиджиката неловко повернулся и зашипел от боли, прострелившей поясницу, — Вот дерьмо! Саката Гинтоки, которого я знаю, никогда не просыпается рано, уж это точно.  
— А, ты об этом. Я мог бы накормить тебя романтической байкой о боязни твоего ухода, пока я буду спать, но на самом деле ты просто отдавил мне руку.  
— Чего?  
— Чего слышал. Это только в красивых книжках и картинках пары сладко спят всю ночь, пока голова одного партнёра лежит на руке или плече другого. В реальности руки имеют странное свойство затекать, не поверишь.  
— Какого ты вообще философствуешь с утра пораньше? Я не девушка, конечно, но тем не менее. После столь героической потери девственности я не такого утра ждал.  
— Уговорил. — улыбнулся Гинтоки. — Тогда я на кухню, сделаю нам кофе, а ты попробуешь встать и добраться до ванны.  
— Ты куда так быстро? Ай, блядь, Гинтоки, стой! Стой, паршивец!

Самурай лишь ухмыльнулся и пулей выскочил за дверь, предоставив Тоширо самому разбираться с ноющими частями тела.

Когда смятённый Хиджиката добрался таки до кухни, его уже ждала чашка горячего кофе и свежеподжаренные тосты. Он молча и крайне осторожно сел на стул, поморщившись, и так же молча принялся жевать.

— Эй, Тоши, скажи что-нибудь!  
— Что-нибудь.  
— Не смешно. Что уже случилось?  
— Что случилось? Так кому из нас вчера мозги выбило? Ты меня вчера, между прочим, внаглую поимел, и я...  
— Совсем не был против.  
— Чего?!  
— Тоширо. Ты стонал во всю глотку, дёргал бедрами навстречу, просил ещё и совершенно точно кончил. Да, я немного подтолкнул процесс, но ты сам этого хотел.  
— Вот же ублюдок...  
— Да, да. Допивай кофе и можешь быть свободен.  
— В смысле, свободен? — Хиджиката уставился на самурая огромными глазами.  
— А разве нет? Кто вчера вещал, мол, разочек попробуем и разбежимся, поняв, что это не наше и мы сильно заблуждаемся?  
— Так ты... На самом деле не хотел этого... — Тоширо внезапно почувствовал себя препаршиво. Да, вчера его гордость была разбита в пух и прах, но он принял тот факт, что он не хочет расставаться с самураем. К черту гордость, общественное мнение, ориентацию, вообще всё к чёрту. Он решил быть вместе с этим ходячим недоразумением, а оказывается...  
— Я этого не говорил, Тоши. В себе я уверен, это ты у нас шаткий элемент.

У Хиджикаты резко застучало в ушах. Так он..? На самом деле? Не раздумывая долго, он быстро перегнулся через стол, схватил Гинтоки за шиворот и впился в его губы отчаянным поцелуем.

— Этого... Достаточно? — немного отдышавшись спросил он.  
— Тоширо... — ошеломленно прошептал самурай.

Хиджиката начал медленно заливаться краской. Словно во сне он смотрел, как Гинтоки поднимался со стула и обходил стол, подходя к нему.  
— Это, безусловно, прекрасно. Но совершенно недостаточно. — Самурай смахнул всё со стола и уложил туда поплывшего Хиджикату. Приспустил с него штаны с трусами и прошёлся языком по члену, моментально отозвавшемуся на незамысловатую ласку.  
— Стой, подожди, — прохрипел Хиджиката. Самурай вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Раз этого недостаточно, давай поменяемся.  
— Я не это имел в виду. Тебе сильно дёргаться после вчерашнего вообще противопоказано.  
— Я. Хочу. Сделать. Это. Сам! — Хиджиката сполз со стола и пинком усадил Сакату на пол.

Нервничая ещё больше, чем вчера, Тоширо оголил член Гинтоки и устроился у него между ног. Понятия не имея, с чего начать, он сперва облизал головку уже вовсю стоящего члена. Не найдя во вкусе ничего сверх противного, продолжил. Тщательно вылизав член по всей длине, он неумело взял головку в рот. Сверху послышался сдавленный стон. Довольный такой реакцией, Тоширо продолжил. Гинтоки не подгонял его, не впихивал член глубже, давая привыкнуть, за что замком был ему очень благодарен. Стоны тем временем становились всё громче. Тонкие пальцы вцепились в черные волосы, словно умоляя продолжать, быть быстрее. А затем мощная струя брызнула Хиджикате прямо в горло. Тот отстранился, кашляя и плюясь.

— Прости. Не сдержался. — Саката слабо улыбнулся. — Ты прекрасен, Тоши.  
— Не неси чепухи.  
— А?  
— Не неси ерунды, говорю. Я совершенно не умею этого делать. Удивлен, что ты вообще кончил.  
— Хах. Знаешь, всё удовольствие, которое мы получаем, на самом деле в голове. Ты прав, техника у тебя отсутствует, но я бы весьма удивился, окажись ты внезапно мастером минета. К тому же, в этот раз мне было достаточно того, что это делал Ты. Сам. Добровольно.  
— Как бы там ни было, тебе ещё просить у меня прощения за меч. — пробурчал смущённый Хиджиката.  
— О, поверь, я выпрошу у тебя его так, что ты ещё не раз попросишь меня в чем-то провиниться.  
— Твои плотоядные улыбки меня пугают, честно. Как бы там ни было, ты ведь научишь меня?  
— Научить чему?  
— Ты сам говорил, что твой член капризен, так что... Научи меня делать тебе хорошо. Рукой, ртом, телом, да чем угодно. Я от твоих манипуляций с ума схожу и хочу быть абсолютно уверен, что и ты от моих будешь испытывать не меньшие ощущения.

В ответ самурай притянул его ближе к себе и крепко сжал в объятиях.

— Значит, уроки у мастера Сакаты продолжатся? Всё, что захочешь, Тоши. У нас полно времени чтобы воплотить в жизнь любые фантазии. Чтобы научить тебя держаться в нужном ритме.  
— В нашем ритме...  
— А?  
— В Нашем ритме, Гинтоки.


End file.
